Nunca Jamás : La espera de la Sirena
by ReginaMillsEvil
Summary: Disclaimer: Los personajes ahora son mios. Nota: Nos situamos en la Tercera temporada ¿ Qué hacen Gold y Regina mientras esperan que vuelva Ariel? 18


**Nunca Jamás: La espera de la Sirena**

¿ Qué yo necesitaba tener a alguién? Yo , ja. Yo no necesitaba a nadie , tan solo necesitaba estar con mi hijo , en mi casa tranquila. Dios , como me duelen los piés. No lo soporto llevamos demasiado tiempo esperando a que vuelva la estúpida sirena… o no , estúpida no ; nos está ayudando. Silencios incómodos. Muy incómodos cuando estoy con Rumple sentada. Parece que a los dos nos había dado un ataque de bondad y queríamos cambiar. Pero era tan difícil. No conteste tras pensar en lo que me había dicho. ¿ Para qué? Me senté en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas , y ligeramente me sentí algo observada.

-¿ Y si no salimos?- Me dijo de pronto rompiendo el silencio.

- Si no salimos , no pasa nada, saldremos. Ya lo verás. Confío en Ariel.

No me apetece hablar ¿ Porqué quiere hablar?. Le miró , me imaginaba que extrañaba a Bella , como yo extrañaba…uff , en realidad no extraño a nadie. No puede a ver nadie que me extrañase a mi , bueno si , mi hijo.

- Evitas hablar de amo.-

- ¿ Me meto yo en tu vida Rumple?- Era cierto , ¿ me importaba a mi con quien estuviera el? La verdad es que no.

- No. Pero… esto te lo estoy diciendo por que la soledad no es buena. No ahora, ahora que estamos cambiando.

Ariel tarda mucho , mejor levantarme y calmar mis ansias con un paseo corto. Andar de lado a lado sin mirarle es la solución , no quería terminar cabreada y gritandole.

-Tengo a Henry… espero recuperarlo.

No puedo evitarlo , sé de que me habla , pero quiero evitarlo , por que eso me hace tener nostalgia y nadar en un recuerdo que no me ayudaba más que a desear venganza. Daniel.

- No hablo de…

Una lágrima termina por recorrer mi mejilla, odio cuando hace eso , esa psicología invertida para hacerme llorar.

No puedo más , voy a explotar , pero me aguanto.

- Disculpa Regina.  
Gold parece ablandarse, deja de apretarme de pronto , cuando siempre fue de dejarme marca.

- Solo quiero llegar a casa.- Y lo deseaba , llegar a casa tumbarme en la cama , abrazar a Henry, incluso tener un día duro en el trabajo. Nos habíamos rendido , y por lo que veía Gold también parecía cansado. Pero no le dije nada.

-¿ Estás segura que es de fiar esa sirena Regina?- Asentí con la cabeza. El calor era cada vez más pegajoso , me quité la chaqueta y la blusa quedándome en tirantes.

- Si no te importa Rumple…- El me miró.

- No claro estás en tu casa.- En un tono cómico se sentó a mi lado , me miró calmado y después observo el mar. Cada vez era más desesperante el calor y la espera.

- Quiero que estemos bien- Me sorprendió escucharle decir eso, suspiré y continué con la mirada al frente.- Pero y si no volvemos?- eso me asustó , por que sus palabras parecían convincentes. Parecía que realmente ahora si se había rendido.

- Si no volvemos necesito Regina que sepas que no solo tu te has equivocado.- Seguí escuchándole como su voz se desvanecía lentamente quebrándose despacio- He creído durante un tiempo ser un cobarde por que me abandonaron. Si , ya ves como a ti… pero más duro , por que me dejaron por ser como era.- No podía mirarle , pero le estaba escuchando atenta con los ojos fijos.

- Esa persona que te abandonó no te quería entonces. No se merecía estar contigo.

- Pero cuando poseí al oscuro y el oscuro a mi , y te conocí me recordaste a tu madre pero mil veces mejor. Mi confíanza se regenero. Y llegaste a calarme un poco.

No podía creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban.

- Te ayudé por que yo también tenía sed de venganza , como tu madre la tuvo. Tu eras mi vínculo , mi provocación más íntima . ¿ Y si no volvemos Nunca jamás en esta espera de la Sirena?. No quiero desaparecer en la nada sin decirte que alguna vez tu fatalidad me ha hecho más fuerte,tu actractivo retorcido. Tu mente perversa , tu locura y deseo de asesinar justiciera.

A medida que el iba hablando , sentía que mi respiración se alteraba , me estaba hechizando perpetuamente , como si fuera que usara una magia escondida en su voz. Giré mi rostro para encotrarme con sus labios sin querer. Y nos rozamos no solo las manos si no los labios. Como si realmente no existiera mañana. Estaba tardando demasiado y mi mente , el calor y la desesperación nos alteraba aun más a los dos. Sus manos se hicieron con mi merced como desesperado , como si llevase desearlo hacerlo desde hace tiempo.

- Mucho antes de conocer a Bella. Tu imagen dulce en plena perversión , ver como aprendías… tus trajes de cuero apretados , tus pechos- Hablo entre susurros sin parar de acariciarme las piernas , el cuello y después se perdió en mi boca. Me daba bocados sin parar en los labios. Se saciaba y yo estaba cada vez más descontrolada , sin saber como ni por qué ese acto de deseo por mi maestro me estaba gustando. Y cada vez más macabro tocaba mi trasero levantándome para hacerme suya. Y lo hizo , me desprendió el pantalón y las bragas saciandose de mi cuerpo con su boca. No podía reaccionar. De pronto juntando la suave magia , me sentí poderosa , no solo excitada por sus dotes ocultas , si no por ese poder , esa miráda que aun mantenía aun siendo el Señor Gold. Rumpletilskin decidió entrar en mi a boca jarro taladrandome el alma , volviendonos a corromper de una manera que jamás habíamos realizado. Trate de vencerle subiendome arriba , pero sus manos controlaban las mias. Sus mordiscos sutiles me hacían que la piel se me pusiera de gallina. Y continuaba jadeando en mi oído como si fuera una última noche allí.  
El ritmo acrecentaba hasta llegar a un éxtasis tan fuerte que grité. Tanto tiempo sin el tacto de un hombre , y esa experiencia tan extraña de sentirme seducida tras pensar que no iba a ver mañana… pero … ¡ Que equivocados estábamos!.  
Algo sonó en el agua, parecía que Ariel estaba cerca. Alertandose el movió la mano para que el vestirse se agilizara. ¿ Qué habíamos hecho? Ni siquiera le estaba mirando cuando el se adelantó.

- Era algo que debía hacer… que tenía que pasar tarde o temprano.- Me asomé y ví que Ariel salía. Traía lo que nos había prometido ,estábamos apunto de abandonar la isla. Mientras habába con Ariel , Gold me retiró para hablar conmigo. Se acercó.

- Nos merecemos ser felices. Creo que con el cargo de lo que hemos hecho.. no será posible.- Movió la mano para robarnos la memoria de justo el momento pasional que hemos tenido.

Sacudí la cabeza y le miré con una sonrisa.

- Ya volvió Ariel , se acabo la espera.

- Volvemos a casa.

FIN


End file.
